W jej oczach
by fanka77
Summary: Taki mały songfick, który przyszedł mi do głowy, gdy słuchałam Josha Grobana.


_**A/N: **Cześć, to znowu ja!_

_Chcę powiedzieć, że songficki nie są moją mocną stroną, ale kiedy słucham Josha Grobana, kiedy słucham In Her Eyes, to ta piosenka zwyczajnie kojarzy mi się z Jackiem i Sam. Dziś postanowiłam wreszcie coś z tym zrobić i napisałam to małe coś. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Jeśli nie, to i tak dajcie mi znać. W końcu, konstruktywna krytyka kształtuje pisarza, czyż nie? ;)_

_P.S. Skorzystałam tu z polskiego tłumaczenia słów, ale dla porównania zamieszczam też oryginalny tekst po angielsku. Jeśli coś sknociłam z tłumaczeniem, z góry przepraszam. Dajcie mi cynk, a poprawię._

_Tymczasem pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything related to SG-1 or my favorite characters, Sam & Jack._

_In Her Eyes lyrics belong to Josh Groban, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., BUG MUSIC OBO AS YOU WISH MUSIC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"W jej oczach"<strong>_

_Ona patrzy przez mój cień,_

_dostrzegając we mnie coś więcej._

_Wierzy, że jest we mnie światło,_

_Jest tego pewna._

Moja przeszłość jest mroczna, mroczna i pełna gniewu oraz bólu. Gdy myślę o tym, co robiłem w imię miłości ojczyzny, w imię honoru żołnierza, czasem ogarnia mnie wstyd. Wstydzę się do tego stopnia, że nie mogę spojrzeć w lustro. To, co uczyniłem… Boże… Moje ręce są brudne i takie już pozostaną, ale kiedy czuję na sobie jej spojrzenie, kiedy jej błękitne oczy wpatrują się we mnie, nie widzę w nich odrazy, choć ona dobrze wie, do czego byłem, jestem zdolny. Czytała moje akta, widziała mnie w akcji, a jednak z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu nie odwraca się do mnie plecami, nie gardzi mną, nie krytykuje. Z jakiegoś powodu, jej oczy widzą we mnie coś więcej niż mrok…

_A jej prawda dodaje mi siły._

_Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, _

_że budzę się każdego rana_

_z jej mocą po swej stronie._

Chyba tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, ile dla mnie znaczy jej zaufanie, jej wsparcie, jej bezdyskusyjna lojalność. Nie wie, że to dla niej wstaję każdego ranka i tłumiąc w sobie poczucie winy, ból i mrok, po raz kolejny przechodzę przez Wrota, by znowu walczyć, by mieć pewność, że nadejdzie jutro nie tylko dla nas, ale też reszty świata, w którym żyjemy. Skąd miałaby to wiedzieć, skoro nigdy jej nie powiedziałem? Może powinienem, ale prawda jest taka, że mi nie wolno. Nie, kiedy walczymy ramię w ramię, nie, kiedy jestem jej dowódcą…

Nie jest łatwo. To, co robimy ma swoje ryzyko, a cena za błędy jest wysoka. Płaciłem, płaciliśmy ją już nie raz, zwłaszcza, gdy natknęliśmy się na Ba'ala. Jednak, kiedy jest źle, kiedy nadzieja we mnie powinna już umierać, kiedy gotów jestem się poddać, wystarczy jedno jej spojrzenie, jeden dotyk, jeden uśmiech i znowu chce mi się żyć, chce mi się walczyć. Dla niej…

_Nie jestem bohaterem,_

_Nie jestem aniołem,_

Daleko mi do obu tych określeń. W końcu, Bóg mi świadkiem, byłem sprawcą rozpaczy wielu, począwszy od rodzin tych, których zabiłem, a na mojej własnej skończywszy.

Chyba nigdy sobie nie wybaczę śmierci mojego syna i bólu jaki zadałem Sarze, ale po tym wszystkim, co się stało, co zrobiłem, gdy już myślałem, że nigdy nie będzie lepiej, że moje złamane serce już nigdy nie poczuje nic prócz pustki, poznałem ją, Sam i znowu zacząłem żyć. Wystarczył jeden błysk w jej szafirowych oczach, jedna feministyczna pogadanka i byłem jej. Dziś, po latach jestem tylko…

_Jestem po prostu mężczyzną._

_Mężczyzną, który próbuje ją kochać_

_Jak nikt inny._

_To w jej oczach jestem ja._

Nawet, jeśli sam w to czasem nie wierzę, nawet jeśli wątpię, jej oczy nie kłamią, gdy na mnie patrzy; nie kłamią i to mi daje siłę, by iść dalej.

_Ten świat wciąż wiruje,_

_Tylko ona potrafi zatrzymać moje serce._

_Ona jest moją inspiracją,_

_Moją gwiazdą północną._

Nigdy nie wierzyłem w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a po porażce mojego małżeństwa nie wierzyłem nawet, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek pokocham, a jednak to się stało. W tym świecie ogarniętym chaosem, wojną, jakiej ludzie nie doświadczyli nigdy przedtem, przeznaczenie sprowadziło do mnie anioła, który pochwycił moje serce i stał się jego właścicielem.

Jej uroda, jej siła i niewiarygodna inteligencja, przewyższająca najmądrzejsze umysły naszej planety, powaliły mnie na kolana. Mimo że nie chciałem tego przyznać, jej geniusz pociągał mnie na równi z pięknem ciała i charakteru, a jej siła i determinacja szybko stały się dla mnie wzorem. Ona nigdy się nie poddaje, choćby było niewiadomo jak źle. Walczy zawsze do końca, zwłaszcza za tych, których kocha.

Nawet, gdybym bardzo próbował, nie potrafiłbym sobie wyobrazić większej perfekcji nad tą, która teraz się do mnie uśmiecha.

Dla mnie jest doskonała…

Macie pojęcie, ile razy myśl o niej dała mi siłę, by wrócić do domu? Kiedy Kanaan mnie zdradził, porzucając na pastwę Ba'ala, to wspomnienie Sam utrzymywało mnie tak długo przy zdrowych zmysłach. Jego tortury były piekłem, ale kiedy pomyślałem o niej, kiedy przypominałem sobie każdy szczegół jej pięknej twarzy, każdy słodki uśmiech, ból stawał się bez znaczenia. Sam była, jest moją siłą i busolą. Drogą do domu…

_Nie wyliczam tego, co mam._

_Wszystko, co nazywam moim,_

_oddam jej całkowicie._

_Na zawsze._

W sumie mam niewiele. Jestem tylko żołnierzem, a tacy jak ja wiedzą, że dobra materialne nie mają znaczenia. Nie gromadzimy majątku, bo prawda jest taka, że możemy nie dożyć momentu, w którym moglibyśmy się nim cieszyć. Życie jest ulotne, szczególnie nasze…

Ta ociupina, którą nazywam swoją, no cóż… oddałbym wszystko, gdyby tylko pozwoliło nam to być razem. Właściwie, byłaby to cała reszta, bo to, co najważniejsze, moje serce i dusza, już należą do niej i nic nie może tego zmienić.

_Nie jestem bohaterem, _

_Nie jestem aniołem,_

_Jestem tylko mężczyzną._

_Mężczyzną, który próbuje ją kochać_

_Jak nikt inny..._

_W jej oczach jestem ja._

Kochaliście kiedyś tak, że byliście gotowi cierpieć za tę osobę, zabić dla niej, a nawet umrzeć? Tak właśnie kocham Carter, Sam…

Gdybym mógł, wziąłbym na siebie wszystko, co wycierpiała, każdą kulę, każdy bat, każdy moment, który spędziła w celi, albo więzieniu własnego umysłu (jak wtedy, gdy wbrew sobie stała się gospodarzem dla Tok'ra, czy kiedy ta obca istota przejęła jej ciało). Gdybym tylko mógł, zrobiłbym wszystko, by na jej skórze nie było ani jednej blizny, a w jej snach ani jednego koszmaru. Niestety, jestem tylko człowiekiem i jedyne, co tak naprawdę mogę zrobić, to wziąć ją w ramiona, kiedy mnie potrzebuje, przytulić mocno, kiedy płacze, chronić, gdy jest to możliwe i modlić się, by nigdy więcej nie musiała cierpieć. Tylko tyle…

_W jej oczach widzę niebo_

_i wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek bym potrzebował._

_W jej oczach przemija czas,_

_A ona jest nadal ze mną._

Ocean, nawet on nie jest tak błękitny jak oczy Sam, tak głęboki jak jej oczy. Gdy patrzę w tę szafirową głębię, widzę niebo w wiosenny poranek. Banał? Może i tak, ale tak właśnie czuję, gdy na nią spoglądam. Możecie się ze mnie śmiać. Nie zależy mi na waszym zdaniu, bo dla mnie liczy się tylko jej opinia.

Wiecie, co kocham w niej najbardziej? To, że mimo upływu lat, mimo tego, że się starzeję, ona zawsze patrzy na mnie z tym samym uczuciem, z tą samą iskrą, która rozbłysła w jej oczach, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.

Wie, kim byłem, co robiłem i do czego jestem jeszcze zdolny, a jednak przy mnie trwa. Zawsze i nieustannie.

Nie mógłbym prosić o więcej…

_Nie jestem bohaterem,_

_Nie jestem aniołem,_

_Jestem tylko mężczyzną._

_Mężczyzną, który próbuje ją kochać_

_Jak nikt inny._

_W jej oczach jestem ja._

_To w jej oczach jestem ja_.

Kiedyś, kiedy ta wojna się wreszcie skończy i nic już nie będzie stało nam na przeszkodzie, powiem jej to wszystko, co dziś powiedziałem wam, a potem poproszę, by została ze mną już na wieczność. Dziś jeszcze nie mogę tego uczynić. Zbyt wiele mamy do stracenia, a i honor nie pozwala nam złamać zasad, jakich przysięgaliśmy przestrzegać.

Kiedyś jednak nadejdzie nasz czas, a póki co, mam nadzieję, że kiedy Sam patrzy w moje oczy, widzi miłość, jaką ją darzę, kiedy płacze w moich ramionach, czuje ją. W końcu, podobno czyny mówią więcej niż słowa…

KONIEC

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2:_**_ Oto wspomniane wcześniej, oryginalne słowa piosenki Josha Grobana. Enjoy!_

_**In her eyes**_

She stares through my shadow

She sees something more

Believes there's a light in me

She is sure

And her truth makes me stronger

Does she realize

I awake every morning

With her strength by my side

I am not a hero

I am not an angel

I am just a man

Man who's trying to love her

Unlike any other

In her eyes I am

This world keeps on spinning

Only she steals my heart

She's my inspiration

She's my northern star

I don't count my possession

All I call mine and give her completely

To the end of all time

I am not a hero

I am not an angel

I am just a man

Man who's trying to love her

Unlike any other

In her eyes I am

In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need

In her eyes time passes by and she is with me

I am not a hero

I am not an angel

I am just a man

Man who's trying to love her

Unlike any other

In her eyes I am

In her eyes I am


End file.
